Being on top
by apple200
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up and finds out he accidently got married to Pansy Parkinson, though maybe things aren't so bad with her giving him lessons on how to please her though he does have the rest of the world and his house to deal with. Harry/Pansy,
1. Chapter 1

A mistake 

"Where the hell am I?" Harry asked aloud, he was in a unfamiliar room it was still night time which seemed to be draped in silver and green banners. He was lying on a soft bed and had never been more confused; it had been Ron's idea to go out last night, it always came back to Ron and it looked like Harry had done more than get drunk last night. Suddenly a high pitched yawn came from behind; the moment he turned he was hit by a wave of shock, someone was lying on him. A mess of blond hair was resting on his chest and he could fill a warm slender body wrapping round his body, what had he done last night?

He could remember going out to the three broomsticks, he could remember getting Ron numerous rounds of drinks but he could not remember at all who he had taken home, or had taken him home.

"Hello," the girl murmured in a voice that was all to familiar and yet it did not accompany a name; well not until she sat up.

"Potter!"

"Parkinson," he stated not sure whether or not to be pleased or horrified about screwing her; he made a mental note to get himself checked. She did have a reputation,

"What are you doing here?" she demanded through her shock, he looked at her What do you think I'm doing here? testing your bed?

"Oh we didn't," she sighed, Harry just shook his head. Was he really that repelling, no he supposed it was just because he was a Gryfindor. Pansy was a few seconds away from jumping into a rant about how no one could ever know before she noticed something on her hand, a glint, a shine. It took a few seconds for her to realise that it was a ring, a ring on her ring finger and she turned quickly to see Harry had one too.

"No, no, no," she scrunched up her face pleading for this not to be true; Harry looked confused, she was on top of him and while she had not moved he had followed her hand movements. He had however been drawn to her large firm breasts which were currently gently bouncing up and down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked actually concerned for her, she showed him the ring and his blood ran cold.

"Oh no," he muttered realising what this meant.

"Yes husband we tied the knot," Pansy hissed at him; annoyed that he had not worked it out sooner.

"We're married!" that was all Harry could say, Pansy just nodded looking a mixture of annoyed and bewildered

"But, but," he spluttered not sure what to do in a situation that was completely bizarre to him

"What did you do!" she hissed angrily; it seemed he was not the only one who could not remember what had happened; they must of gone into the rooms reserved for married Slytherins which was common if they were pureblood. Everything was silver and green,the carpet that rested across the floor, the banners, even the quilt and currently on it was a naked Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson arguing about whose fault this was.

"How do you know it was me?" Harry demanded, as she pinned him to the bed.

"Oh come off it, It's always your fault," she retorted looking a mixture of furious and terrifying.

"No, I did not have anything to do with this, I may have been drunk but I did not marry you," Harry answered slightly scared by her, and slightly aroused seeing as he was being pinned to a bed by a very pretty, very naked girl.

"Oh sure, sure," she announced sarcastically "You just ruined by life for the fun of it?" Harry frowned ruin her life? that was a bit far. She fixed him with a glare

"Do you know how magical marriages work Potter?" she demanded, he shook his head and cursed the Dursley's for ensuring his magical knowledge was not complete.

"Great, well how to put this nicely? well when the vows are said it makes a binding magical agreement, till death to us part is a binding agreement. There is no divorce, no separation or anything that doesn't show love to the other," she roared and Harry realised what she was saying. He did not want this to be true, he did not want to be stuck with Pansy Parkinson for the rest of his life, then Pansy felt something hard digging into her leg from beneath the quilt.

"Are you seriously hard Potter? seriously? It may just be our lives being ruined but you can still get it up?" she stated, Harry said nothing but she suddenly pulled the covers back in one movement. She smiled, he had a very toned chest and a body most girls would kill for; if he had been a Slytherin then it was safe to say she would have already fucked him by now. Most pleasing was the fact he had a very large manhood, possibly the largest she ever had.

"Wow Potter you make Draco look tiny," she laughed causing Harry to blush; obviously he had never had a woman comment on the size of his cock yet. She was still pinning him to the bed and decided that she needed to bring up another face

"Don't tell me I was your first," she sighed; he gave her no answer. She shook her head

"Awww, well Potter seeing as we are married you realise we have to do this at least once every three days," she asked him, he looked blank.

"We made a binding magical contract and if we don't do it then our magic will call for the other and we will so aroused that it is likely that you will tear a hole in your jeans and my skirt will be raining," she smiled feeling no happiness over the event. Harry sighed; how could this get worse? he had to be married forever to Parkinson and now she was telling him he had to screw her at least once every three days. Pansy eyes his rock hard cock and shrugged.

"Well might as well start now," she decided sitting up and grabbing hold of it with both hands, she was stroking him with an expert's touch in seconds. She turned around so her legs were facing Harry and her head was facing his legs, though she had not done this for fun. She had done this to ensure she got some pleasure out of this.

"What are you?" Harry began but was cut off by the feel of her playing with him, she just tutted and grabbed his hands, she pulled it roughly towards her entrance which was glistening with anticipation. He worked out what to do pretty quickly and suddenly she could feel warm fingers brush against her folds, her hands moved more slowly now as she lowered down and licked the entire shaft from top to bottom. Harry groaned deeply and his fingers trembled, then he dipped them into her entrance.

"Mmmm," Pansy sighed as he began to move in and out of her pussy with more and more speed, he was pushing against her inner walls and suddenly his thumb began brushing against her clit. She sighed as pleasurable shivers went up her body and quickly placed the tip of his shaft in his mouth and sucked deeply; Pre-cum trickled into her mouth before she took more of the shaft in. Then in one deep move she took his entire length into her throat, Harry almost shouted with pleasure and his fingers entered her more roughly this time, suddenly Pansy felt something warm and slimy brush against her entrance.

"I see," she announced taking more control of the situation; she was the more experienced one after all and suddenly they were in the 69 position with Harry's tongue gorging on her pussy and her tongue swirling around his shaft as she deep-throated him. She moaned silently every time he licked her, this was a new experience for her; the boys she had sucked off before had never repaid the favour or been this gentle.

"I'm close," Harry suddenly warned through gritted teeth, she suddenly released his shaft with an audible pop and began stroking it fiercely. She had a strange fetish when it came to this, she wanted to lick up every drop, so when he sent jets of cum into her face she enjoyed the warmness of it, enjoyed how the creamy liquid trickled down her face. Harry didn't stop and as she licked her lips to get all of the white liquid she let out a series of high pitched moans as she came into Harry's mouth, he swallowed the entire mixture.

"Maybe married life won't be so bad," Pansy murmured silently; she did not bother cleaning herself off but instead fell back onto Harry and quickly both were soon asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Being on Top

"Now remember Potter don't speak to anyone, don't make eye contact with anyone or anything else that you wouldn't normally do when we walk out of here," Pany instructed, both had dressed now and found their lust induced session to be more than satisfying. However their marriage's effect on their lust and sex drive had gone and both had to find some way of dealing with what had happened. Unfortunately that involved walking out of the Slytherin common room

"Someone would think your ashamed of me," Harry commented dryly, Pansy tutted loudly and in one swift move turned and forced her lips onto his. Her tongue invaded his mouth and his mingled with hers, for a moment they kissed passionately but before it could go any further Harry pulled back.

"Trust me Potter after what I've seen today there isn't much of you to be ashamed of," she grinned casting a stray look towards his crotch, then she looked up.

"I do however worry what my house mates are going to make of this and your in their common room, luckily for you this room is closer to the entrance than my own bed," she replied turning away; Harry simply took out the invisibility cloak.

"Good idea, remind me you have that next time, it saves me precious thinking time," Pansy sighed realising her worrying had been for nothing.

"Well you don't have much of that to spare," Harry countered with a slight grin.

Later

"So what did happen last night? "Harry asked Ron as soon as he got to the breakfast table, Ron was already stuffing himself silly and barely looked up.

"Oh you got wasted," was all he could say. Harry considered hitting him but decided against it; he would get covered in whatever was in his mouth now

"Anything else you remember?" Harry wondered; Ron was to busy eating to concentrate then he looked up.

"Why is that snake coming over here!" he demanded indignantly, Harry spun round to see his wife strutting towards the Gryffindor table, her blond hair shone with dark streaks and Harry guessed she had just changed it. She was wearing a bra which emphasised her chest and Harry was drawn to it again, he remembered their encounter but quickly shook it off before... anything came back to him.

"Pansy," he greeted cautiously wondering what she was doing over here; the Slytherins were giving her angry looks for some reason.

"What are you doing here!" Ron demanded through mouthfuls of food

"Trust me weasel if I wanted to be here then I would have come over here... however it seems my house has not approved of my current choices and have exiled me to live with my husband," she replied silkily, Ron frowned as Pansy put her hand on Harry's knee.

"So why you here?" he asked bluntly,

"Because she married me," Harry answered a bit to loudly; by a bit he meant that every face on the table was now turned towards him. Most were shocked, others angry, some (Fred and George) looked impressed.

"What!" Ron demanded looking furious, he looked to Harry to say it was a joke but none came.

"Nice one!" Fred and George laughed from further up. Pansy smirked at the attention but she did move closer to her husband when she saw the looks the Gryffindors were giving her.

"Yeah we married last night," Harry confirmed

"WHAT!" Ron was red in the face now "HOW COULD YOU MARRY A SLIMY SNAKEY SLU"

"Shut up!" Harry roared not willing for his wife to be insulted by Ron's blind range he had his wand out and Ron looked worried.

"Don't insult her," Harry warned icily, Ron looked down but he was still red in the face and ears.

"He really does go red in the face," Pansy smirked to Harry who couldn't resist smiling.

"A lot," Harry muttered under his breath, then he heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Severus Snape and Professor McGonagall walking between the tables, one was filled with hate, the other confusion.

"Miss Parkinson I would like to inquire why you are not sitting with your house," McGonagall spoke first and Pansy looked up.

"Oh I married Harry here and they don't want me in Slytherin any more, which I'm surprisingly ok with," Pansy explained sweetly her hand moving up Harry's leg.

"Excuse me!" McGonagall demanded suddenly as Harry turned; trying to ignore her soft hand rubbing against his crotch. He moved his so his fingers were brushing against her inner thigh; if she was going to tease him then it wouldn't be one sided.

"Yes we accidentally married last night," Harry continued... Snape looked like every vein in his body was going to pop at once while McGonagall looked like she had been hit by a car.

"You married!" McGonagall announced at the top of her voice, Pansy took this as an opportunity to unzip his fly and slip her hand inside, he suddenly began rubbing against her soft panties. The fabric was thin and she almost groaned as his fingers brushed against her most sensitive region, her hand was in his underwear and gently grasping the base of his shaft.

"Yes," Harry confirmed as she slowly moved her hand up, his school clothes did not resist in anyway so she had free reign over his area, he however pulled her underwear back and positioned his fingers just inches away from her core.

"What one earth you two thinking! rushing into that sort of commitment, why on earth would you do such a thing, how irresponsible can you be," McGonagall screeched at the top of her voice causing Snape to move a few steps back.

"We weren't thinking we were drunk," Harry defended as Pansy's increased speed meant he had to slip a finger inside her wet entrance. She shivered but made no noise

"Drunk! what do you mean drunk!" McGonagall roared, Harry for the first time didn't know what to feel. On one hand his wife was stroking him and he fingering her back but on the other hand was being roared at by the scariest professor in the school.

"We don't remember it!" Pansy defended "The fire..."

"What do you mean? Firewhisky doesn't remove memories it emphasises them unless it's been spiked by," McGonagall roared with the ferocity of a lion. Harry was on the edge but he registered her words, he was pale now as her skilled hand toyed with him and he could she was a few strokes away from exploding.

"That's impossible Ron assured us that it was..." Harry turned to the red head who was now looking very sheepish. Harry felt a bizarre mixture of confusion and pleasure as his seed erupted from his shaft and Pansy winked at him before squirting into his hand, then she turned to Ron with a look that could freeze eyes.

"You spiked our drinks!" she hissed angrily; he looked ready to say something but Harry's look stopped him.

"I wasn't trying to get you two I was trying to get..." Ron explained forgetting who was listening.

"YOU DID WHAT!" McGonagall roared looking more angry than ever before as Pansy seductively dipped her finger in his seed and brought it to her lips, she winked at him while doing so and Harry was both aroused and furious now.


	3. Chapter 3

Being on Top

In the end McGonagall was more pissed at Ron than Harry, well she decided to bring them all to Dumbledore but the main difference involved Ron being held by the ear and McGonagall hissing threats.

"Trying to use a date rape potion on another student I swear Ronald Weasley if you are not expelled I will give more detentions than you can count," was one of the many things she swore on while dragging him to Dumbledore's office. Ron was looking very sheepish and Harry considered kicking him a number of times

"So three?" Pansy mumbled under her breath causing Harry to laugh, Ron heard and looked ready to say something but McGonagall put a stop to that.

"Don't look at them! you drugged them and if you think they'll forgive you so easily then you have another thing coming," McGonagall roared as she saw Ron turn his head; Harry was angry with them and wondered who his intended target was. If it wasn't for a number of factors he may have killed Ron, firstly actually liking Pansy, secondly getting to see Snape almost faint when learning one of his prized Slytherin had married him and three the mind blowing sex. He knew what the main factor was and she currently had her hand wrapped around his, it was half to annoy the Slytherins and half for their own benefit.

"Cockroach cluster," McGonagall practically screamed at the gargoyle who very quickly opened the way up to Dumbledore's office; almost instantly. A few students watched her with interest but the look on her face sent most of them running when she saw them, she was not in a good mood.

"Minerva," Dumbledore began slightly surprised as she stormed into his office, he was even more surprised to see Ron Weasley being dragged by the ear and somehow even more to see Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson wall hand in hand into his office.

"Morning Albus," McGonagall muttered releasing Ron and looking at him with fury. He looked awkward and up at Dumbledore who frowned

"That cunt drugged us," Pansy supplied the answer using colourful language and even Harry looked surprised she had the nerve to curse in front of Dumbledore,

"That's rich coming from you Potter, you had your tongue around mine this..." she began indignantly

"Ok, Ok! let's calm down here," Dumbledore requested before the conversation got too... intimate "Ok now could you please explain _slowly _what happened." Pansy opened her mouth to speak

"Someone other than Miss Parkinson!" Dumbledore cut her off quickly... Ron looked up.

"Well last night I got some drinks and I acc..." he tried to explain

"No I'll tell you what happened Albus, this one," she pointed at Ron with a trembling finger "he drugged these two who are now married." Dumbledore looked at Ron, then Harry, then back again and then to Pansy.

"Any chance I misheard that?" Dumbledore wondered not sure whether or not to believe his eyes

"No," Pansy answered, Dumbledore took a breath and sat down.

"Ok I'll start with the good news; Congratulations Harry and Pansy you are now married and bonded for life and must engage in some kind of sexual act every three days, no divorce, no separation oh and you'll be moving into the marrige quarters in about... twenty minutes." Dumbledore beamed at them, Harry smiled back as his mentor accepted what was going on.

"Now the bad news, Severus," Dumbledore called to the fireplace, the greasy haired man took a few moments before climbing out of it, giving Harry a contemptuous look and turning to Dumbledore who nodded.  
"Severus what's the most dangerous, degrading, annoying, lengthy punishment you have," Dumbledore asked brightly, Snape frowned and looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Fixing the sewage pipes, clearing out the animal pens, cleaning every window we have, potion tester and I do need someone to keep Moaning Myrtle company," Snape answered looking slightly confused. Dumbledore nodded

"Ronald Weasley, what you have done could merit expulsion but because I am feeling generous for the rest of the school year and the next, you will be doing any task Professor Snape asks of you and I mean _any _task," Dumbledore looked at Ron who went pale. Snape looked at Ron darkly and Harry for the first time actually hoped Snape did something right.

"Well I can't see this going badly at all," Dumbledore decided "anyway Minerva could you please move this to into the marriage quarters,"

Later

The marriage quarters were nothing to sneer at, a huge room overlooked the castle from the tower it was positioned on, the carpet was all the house colours as was the sofa and curtains. The bed was king size and had enough space for three (Harry had thought of that) , a fireplace filled the room with warmth from the corner and a door led to a huge bathroom with a bath the same size as the prefects one. Harry would have marvelled at the room for a bit longer if it hadn't been for Pansy stripping off

"What are you doing?" he blurted out. She looked at him

"I'm stripping in front of my husband and if you ask another stupid question I will be dressing in front of my husband," she remarked dryly, it took a few moments for Harry to realise what she had said and by then she was naked and forced her mouth onto his. His hands groped her breasts and hers pulled his head closer

"I don't know about you but I'm fucking my husband right now," she muttered into his ear as she sucked along the side of his neck. Harry fumbled with his school robes but she had more experience in the area and just ripped them off, he could fix them later. She explored his toned chest as something very big and hard dug into her leg, knowing what it was she pulled his underwear down and gave his shaft on long stroke. He trembled but she wanted more than just touching, much more, so instead she guided him to the bed and pushed him into it; until she could train him then she would be the one on top. She leaned over him and dangled her hair over his face, grinning he leaned up and kissed her but she pushed him back down, instead she opened her legs and watched Harry's eyes widen with a smirk.

"Come on then let's see what you got," Pansy remarked positioned her already wet entrance above his cock, then she lowered herself down and Harry gasped as his cock was submerged in her velvety grip. She groaned to as he filled her up and stretched her inner walls. She then raised herself again doing the same thing but agonizingly slowly as Harry was made to wait for his pleasure

"Do you want me to go faster?" she asked him with a knowing wink, she didn't wait for an answer and suddenly moved faster; his cock slid in and out of her and glistened with her juices. Pansy felt like she was in heaven as the biggest cock she had ever had filled her up

"I'm close," Harry gasped suddenly, Pansy looked at him with a smile

"Cum in me, shoot your load right up into me," she demanded as a jet of white hot liquid spilled from Harry's cock and flooded her core. She moaned deeply as his seed entered her and her juices exploded over his cock

"Mmmm" she murmured enjoying the moment.

"Oh by the way you two need to and OH GOD!," McGonagall announced walking into the room to see Harry Potter deep inside Pansy who yelped slightly. She pretty much ran out of the room.


End file.
